project banjo
by IncuboRoxas2099
Summary: únete a Lightning alba y a las mane 6 a esta nueva aventura para proteger el reino de Equestria del malvado ahuizotl
1. capítulo 1: el portal mágico

Capítulo 1: el portal mágico.

Nuestra historia comienza en la dimensión de los humanos, donde al parecer los ponies y toda Equestria son famosos.

En una pequeña casa a las afueras de New York vivía un humano que amaba My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

—Oye hermano—dijo la hermana menor de Arthur- ya empezó My Little Pony, apresúrate.

—Ya voy—le contestó una voz en la cocina, minutos después salió un chico de cabello negro corto, un poco flaco y con gafas rectangulares—lo mejor de todo es que hoy transmitirán la coronación real.

Todo iba normal, hasta que el capítulo terminó y los dos hermanos comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que acababan de ver. En el medio de la conversación, en frente de ellos se abrió un portal ovalado que dentro de él se podía ver el trono de la princesa Celestia, con ella en segundo plano.

—Es sorprendente la tecnología 3D de ahora ¿verdad? —dijo Arthur viendo el portal y volteando a ver a su hermana. ella, extrañada le responde:

—Hermano, no tenemos televisión 3D.

El chico volteó a ver a su hermana con asombro, luego al portal, y otra vez a su hermana. En ese momento, la princesa Celestia atravesó el portal y entró a la sala de estar. Los dos hermanos se quedaron estupefáctos al ver que uno de los ponies que veían en TV era real, y estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos.

—Saludos, humanos, mi nombre es... —empezó Celestia, pero rápidamente lo interrumpió la hermanita pequeña de arthur gritando:

—¡Eres la princesa Celestia! Oh por dios, debo estar soñando… Quiero decir—se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió con un tono de voz más calmado y diplomático—Bienvenida princesa Celestia, ¿Por qué has venido al mundo de los humanos? ¿Hay algo que debamos saber los bronies?

—¿Bronies? —repitió Celestia—¿es así como se llaman ustedes?

—no—dijo la hermana de Arthur— los bronies son los chicos que aman a los bronies. Yo soy Alice y él es mi hermano Arthur, mucho gusto.

—vaya, al parecer, ustedes asimilan y comprenden que somos ponies, eso hace más sencillo mi trabajo aquí. Verán:

hace unos días, mientras Twilight, Luna y yo contemplábamos los límites de Canterlot, divisamos un ejército de monos, comandado por el malvado Ahuizotl.

—Pero creí que Ahuizotl era un personaje de la serie de libros de Daring Do—dijo Arthur, hablándo por primera vez.

—pues al parecer es real—dijo Celestia—Y en estos momentos está atacando los límites de canterlot. El escudo está resistiendo los ataques, pero no lo hará por mucho tiempo. Mis tropas se están preparándo, pero el ejército de Ahuizotl los supera en número.

Luna y Twilight buscaron en los archivos de starswirl el barbado algo que pueda en contra de las fuerzas de Ahuizotl pero no han hallado nada. Hasta que Twilight encontró un antiguo manuscrito que starswirl había ocultado entre algunas recetas de venenos.

El manuscrito decía que cuando llegara el momento, un humano sería invocado en Equestria para salvarla de un mal sumamente poderoso que no podría ser destruido con los elementos de la armonía. Ese humano se convertiría en el héroe que nuestra tierra más necesita.

—¿y tú crees que ese momento es ahora, Celestia? —dijo Arthur, consternado.

—sí, el momento parece ser ahora. Joven humano, Equestria necesita tu ayuda.


	2. capítulo 2: la mejor decisión

Capítulo 2: la mejor decisión.

—Vamos hermano—dijo Alice, tomando la manga de la camisa de su hermano y jalándola hacia ella—tú sabes que queremos ir a Equestria, es nuestro sueño desde que somos bronies

—Lo sé, hermanita—dijo Arthur viéndola a los ojos—pero ¿qué pasará con mamá y papá? ¿Y la escuela?

Celestia los miraba hablar, mientras intentaba interrumpirlos.

—Si me permiten un momento—Dijo por fin la princesa—vine a llevarme al chico elegido de buen corazón. Sólo a él—Celestia se acercó a Alice y la rodeó con su ala—Lo lamento mucho pequeña, no podrás venir con nosotros. Este viaje será muy peligroso, y no quisiera que ninguna potranca como tu resulte lastimada. Quizá cuando Equestria no esté en peligro podrás venir, pero por ahora no te lo permitiría.

Alice volteó a ver a Celestia, y con lágrimas en los ojos, le gritó:

— ¡eres una princesa muy mala! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué el fandom te llama trollestia!

Y dicho esto, Alice corrió a las escaleras, pero antes de subir por ellas, gritó:

—Y otra cosa: mi hermano y yo apoyamos a la república lunar.

Arthur, un poco incómodo por lo que acababa de pasar, volteó a ver a la princesa Celestia, le sonrió nerviosamente y dijo—am… si me disculpa un momento, voy a hablar con mi hermana. Y por favor, no se moleste con ella y la envíe a la luna. Sé que puede ser temperamental a veces, pero en el fondo es una buena niña.

El chico corrió a la habitación de su hermana, y llamó a la puerta. Del otro lado de ella salió la voz de Alice diciendo con voz entrecortada

—no hay nadie, no me molestes.

Arthur entró a la habitación, y se encontró con su hermana en la cama, abrazando su peluche de Twilight. El chico se acercó a su hermana (ésta alejándose un poquito de él) y se sentó junto a ella.

—Alice, sé cómo te sientes—Empezó diciendo Arthur—pero no tenías que comportarte así con Celestia

—Pero yo quería ir contigo—dijo Alice, enjugándose las lágrimas.

—Descuida—trató de consolarla su hermano. Se puso a ver la habitación de Alice, llena de pósters de bandas de rock (estaba aliviado de que no fuera una chica que le gustaran esos grupos tontos que las chicas en esos tiempos "amaban") y cosas de ponies—no estoy seguro de querer ir a Equestria. Es que no me siento lo suficientemente listo. Eso sin contar que no me gustaría dejarte sola. Papá y mamá están aquí cada que pueden, y si yo me fuera, puede que algo te pase, y detestaría saber que lastimaras por no estar contigo para cuidarte. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaré en Equestria, pero de seguro serán semanas, o incluso meses.

—Si es por eso—Dijo Celestia, quien había escuchado todo desde el umbral de la puerta—no tienes nada por qué preocuparte. Conozco a dos ponies en Ponyville que podrán ayudarte con el problema del tiempo. En lo que respecta a tu hermana, ella estará bien, te lo puedo asegurar.

Arthur lo pensó un momento, y luego se dirigió a Celestia, con voz decidida

—Está bien, iré. Pero antes déjame despedirme de mi hermana.

—Pero si no te tomará—empezó a decir Celestia, pero ella misma se detuvo, comprendiendo la intención del chico—está bien. Te esperaré en la sala de estar, al lado del portal.

La princesa se alejó de la puerta y bajó las escaleras, dejando a los hermanos solos.

—Descuida Alice—empezó a decir Arthur, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hermana—estaré bien. Prometo que saludaré a todos los ponies de tu parte.

—Está bien—dijo la pequeña. Su hermano se levantó y salió de la habitación, pero antes de que atravesara el umbral, Alice lo detuvo—espera. Te traeré algo que te va a ayudar—la chica buscó entre sus cosas y sacó una botella de pinkie soda—es peligroso ir sólo. Toma esto.

El chico sonrió, acarició el cabello de su hermana y tomó la botella. Arthur salió por fin de la habitación de Alice, bajó las escaleras y se reunió con Celestia en la sala.

—Estoy listo, princesa—dijo Arthur, intentando tomar una pose heroica. Al verlo, Celestia rió y le dijo:

—Es normal que estés nervioso, pequeño, pero no tienes que hacer esa ridícula pose. Pero si de verdad ya estás listo, sígueme.

Acto seguido, el pony entró al portal, después de atravesarlo, volteó a ver a Arthur y movió la cabeza, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. El chico asintió y corrió con emoción al portal.

Pero al atravesarlo, ya no era más un chico.

—Vaya—dijo Arthur, entrecerrando los ojos—No creí que viajar en un portal te dejara con una sensación tan… extraña. Siento que me duele todo el cuerpo—pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos para frotárselos, pero se encontró con una interesante sorpresa—esperen un segundo. ¿Por qué tengo cascos en vez de manos? Celestia, ¿por qué me convertí en pony ahora?


	3. capítulo 3: conociendo al equipo

Capítulo 3:

Arthur comenzó a revisar su nuevo cuerpo como pony: se había convertido en un unicornio color azul cielo, con la crin de color azul claro. Sus ojos eran de un color verde pasto, y en su costado se podía ver una cutie mark en forma de un círculo atravesado por un rayo.

—Esto es grandioso—dijo Arthur, emocionado, alzando sus cascos delanteros—me convertí en un pony, esto no puede mejorar—carraspeó un poco, y continuó con una voz más calmada—ya hablando en serio. Celestia, ¿por qué soy un pony?

—Es muy sencillo—dijo Celestia, acercándose al pony y rodeándolo con una de sus alas—esta forma es la más sencilla para que los demás ponies puedan asimilar que un humano está entre nosotros. Ahora ven conmigo, debes conocer a los que te ayudarán en esta batalla.

La princesa Celestia condujo a Arthur a la sala del trono (éste último danto trompicones de vez en cuando, pues se estaba acostumbrando a usar su cuerpo de unicornio) donde se encontraban Applejack, Rainbow dash, Rarity, Flittershy, pinkie pie, la recién coronada (según Arthur) Twilight Sparkle y la princesa Luna

— ¿Funcionó el hechizo, princesa?—inquirió twilight, volando hacia ella— ¿él es el pony elegido que nos va a ayudar?

—Así es, twilight—Dijo Celestia, asintiendo—él es el pony que vivía en la región más alejada de Equestria. Su nombre es Lightning Alba.

Celestia abrió su ala, dejando ver al ahora nombrado Lightning Alba. Al ver a las man Luna frente a él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y se fue casi volando hacia ellas.

—Oh por luna, ¡son ustedes! Twilight, te ves grandiosa de alicornio; Applejack, me encantas, quisiera probar un poco de tu jalea de manzanas zap y tu famosa cidra; dashie, tú eres tan cool como me lo imaginaba… Quizá 20% más cool; Fluttershy, tan tímida y adorable; Pinkie pie… tu crin en verdad huele a algodón de azúcar. Me encantaría probar uno de tus cupcakes; Rarity, sí que eres hermosa, ahora entiendo por qué varios bronies te aman… y Luna, es todo un honor servirte, soy un fiel seguidor de la República Lunar. En serio va a ser un honor pelear junto a ustedes por Equestria.

Todas las ponies se quedaron desconcertadas al escuchar a Lightning

—Perdón, cariño—dijo Applejack, un poco sonrojada—pero ¿acaso nos conoces?

— ¿Qué si las conozco?—dijo Lightning, emocionado—sé todo sobre ustedes. Son muy famosas de donde vengo.

Celestia volvió a rodear a Lightning con su ala, y dijo con calma.

—Al parecer la fama de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y de mi hermana las precede. Ven conmigo un momento, Lightning Alba, necesito que veas algo.

Celestia llevó al unicornio al pasillo, y ahí le dijo:

—Disculpa que haya tenido que inventar eso, pero mis ponies no saben nada del mundo humano, y tampoco saben que son famosas en tu mundo.

—No, discúlpeme a mi—dijo lightning, bajando la cabeza—creo que me dejé llevar por el momento. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar. ¿Iba a mostrarme algo en verdad o sólo lo dijo para que pudiéramos conversar esto?

Celestia asintió con la cabeza y lo condujo a la biblioteca. Ahí, le mostró un libro que contenía varias profecías y escritos de Starswirl el Barbado. Una de ellas contaba que al sur de Equestria, cerca de las llanuras Macintosh, se encontraba un templo donde yacía una espada que podría erradicar a cualquier mal que no sucumbiera a los elementos de la armonía, pero que estaba resguardada por varios peligros.

—Es ahí a donde debes dirigirte—le dijo celestia, por fin—pero el camino para ti solo es muy peligroso, así que sugeriría que te acompañaran Twilight y alguna otra pony.

Lightning Alba se puso a pensar: le encantaría que Luna lo acompañara, pero sabía que era más valiosa en la refriega, defendiendo canterlot, y de las mane 6 prefería más a Rainbow dash…

—Celestia—dijo por fin—quiero que Rainbow dash me acompañe a mí y a Twilight.


End file.
